Pretty Woman: Rescue Me
by TarSauce
Summary: Regina Mills is a powerful New York business woman. Emma Swan works as a prostitute on Hollywood Boulevard. They meet one night by chance whilst Regina is on a business trip to LA, and a business transaction between the two of them, might just turn into something more then they ever could have expected. AU. Based on the film Pretty Woman. Rated T for now, but may change to M.


**So, this is my first Once Upon a Time story, as I've started watching it recently and I've fallen in love with the Swan Queen pairing. Obviously it isn't set in the actual magical, fairytale, curse work, but rather an alternative universe. They are all as human as can be, I'm simply stealing the characters and sticking them in Hollywood.**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time, or Pretty Woman, which this story is based on, so I do not make profit or anything. So please read, and if you enjoy it, favourite or review.**

**Prologue:**

Regina Mills sipped on her glass of champagne, eyeing everyone in the room with a look of slight distaste, although she disguised it well. She was looking around the room at the men dressed impeccably in dark suits, complete with shiny shoes and bow ties. But despite the men looking at the impeccably dressed men, Regina wasn't exactly an unattractive woman, and in a black cocktail dress with a pair of four inch heels, she certainly stood out amongst the men in the room, especially as she was the only woman. Something she was resented for by those she was in charge of.

Regina Mills was CEO of Mills Enterprise. The best way to describe the company was to say it simply bought other, failing companies, and then broke them down, or improve them, and then sell them on to make substantial profit. It was a business she had started when she was twenty years old, buying old houses and then selling them back in Storybrooke, Maine where she was raised, before eventually moving to New York and setting up business with her Lawyer, Graham Hunter, the only person she could depend in in this blood thirsty, male dominated world of business.

The party she was attending was a mixer, for rich people to get together and brag about how much money they and/or their business had made in that year, something that Regina begrudgingly attended because she was begged to Graham. He wanted her to go, because he wanted to prove to these pompous arseholes that a woman could succeed, because he believed Regina owed it to herself.

Regina quickly finished her glass of champagne. She had only had one glass, and had only been there for an hour, but she couldn't stand the looks she was being given by the men who believed a woman had no right to work in their area of business.

"Graham, can I have your car keys"? Regina asked, turned to face the man standing next to her, "I've got to get out of here, I'm pretty sure that if one more man looks at me like he'd rather see me either in his bed or at his kitchen sink I'm going to throw someone out of this glass window behind me and into the pool"

"Of course Miss Mills, it's the white Audi A1 in the car park, don't forget to turn the light on, it's going to be pretty dark soon, and turn left out of the road, that's the quickest way back down to Beverley Hills" Graham smiled, handing over the keys.

"Thank you Graham, god forbid I do not want to end up at the Hollywood sign, no matter how iconic it is. Are you alright to get Leroy to drive you back to the hotel later"? Graham asked, bringing their driver into conversation. Leroy worked for the Regent Beverley Wiltshere Hotel down in Beverley Hills, and Regina often used him to be her personal driver when she was in LA on business.

"I'll call you in the morning Miss Mills," Graham slightly bowed, earning a smile from is boss. Regina smiled, and started walking away, resisting the urge to slick her middle finger up at the men who were watching her leave.

**OUATOUATOUATOUAT**

Emma Swan was pissed off as she made her way to Granny's bar in search of her roommate Ruby, who preferred to be called Red. Their landlord, Mr Gold had been out on a rampage in their apartment block after rent money, and after checking their hidden box, the money that they had, was missing. Knowing that running into Gold was possibly the worst thing that she could do at this moment in time, Emma had been forced to climb down the fire escape, not an easy feat in knee high black boots, a short skirt and white tank top, her blonde hair placed up underneath an auburn wig.

Granny's was busy. It was a Saturday night, the best night of the week for all the women in Emma's profession, which was, let's say, a lady of the night. Not that she was ashamed of it, she did what she had to do to support herself, but it wasn't an exactly welcomed role in the community, despite Hollywood boulevard being one of the most notorious hooking strips in the world, after only the red light district in Amsterdam.

Red was upstairs, surrounded by men and woman, all so high on drugs they didn't know what they were doing.

"Is it all gone Red"? Emma asked angrily,

"Come on Emma, I needed a little pick me up" Red whined, trying to stand up,

"Yeah, well we need rent money, or else we'll be out on our arse," Emma replied, gripping Red's upper arm, yanking it slightly, trying to get the severity of their situation into the other girls head.

"Calm down Emma babe, she only owes me another $300" a man named Jefferson said, to which Emma groaned. Jefferson was a well known dealer around the town. He was feared by most, except those that did business with them, and he had a way of charming them into buying more, often causing them have to work twice as hard just to pay him back.

"Another $300"! Emma swore loudly, "Come on Red, you've gotta get working, we need to make that money back"

And with that Emma pulled her out of the room, down the stair and out onto the street, still alive with life even this time of night. Hookers walked up and down the street, getting into cars with men, known as their 'Johns'. Their we're tourists taking photos and drunk people walking in and out of the clubs along the strip.

"It's gonna be slow tonight" Emma groaned pulling at her wig, trying to readjust her wig with one hand - her head was itchy.

"Nah, I have a feeling something good is gonna happen" Red grinned, "It's a full moon tonight, my luck always changes during a full moon, and as you're now my roommate and my best friend, you fall under that luck as well"

"You don't half talk shit sometimes Red" Emma laughed, stopping as her and Red noticed the white Audi driving down the street, the clutch making painful noises before it stalled just down the road from them.

"Emma, take it, you look hot tonight," Red instructed, winking at her friend.

"Yeah, I think I will, so see ya soon, take care of yourself, call me tomorrow" Emma hugged her friend, and then strutted over towards the car.

**OUATOUATOUATOUAT**

Regina has always had trouble driving stick shift cars, and this one proved no exception as she stalled on Hollywood Boulevard, after taking a wrong turn a while back and was now completely lost in the unfamiliar city.

She heard a knock at the window, and looked up to see an attractive looking red head peering in at her window, and judging by her appearance she was a prostitute Regina realised as she wound down the window.

"Can I help you"? Regina asked cooly, causing Emma to do a double take as she looked at the extremely sexy woman in the car.

"Well, can I help you sweetheart"? She flirted, putting on her game voice,

"Can you give me directions"? Regina asked,

"Sure, for ten bucks" Emma reasoned, grinning,

"That's ridiculous, ten bucks for directions"? Regina asked, wondering how she got herself into these situations.

"OK, fifteen bucks" Emma raised her eyebrows and she saw the woman reach for her handbag in the passenger seat.

"As it seems I have no other choice, do you have change for a twenty"? Regina asked holding out the money, Emma snatched in and them walked around the car, before getting into the cars passenger seat. "Hey, what are you doing"? She started, glaring at the red head in her car,

"For twenty, I'll show you personally, now, it's down the street, and lights, lights would be good" Emma looked over at the woman, who swore and switched them on. Tonight would be interesting.

Regina turned the lights on, she knew she'd forgotten something, Graham would kill her if he found out she'd been driving around with no lights on. And even more so now she had a hooker in her car. How the bloody hell did she get herself into these situations, yet as she looked over at the red head, relaxing as she took in the woman's soft features, and the long pale legs that seemed to go on forever before disappearing into the boots, she didn't seem to mind. She was a business woman afterall, tonight, if anything happened, would be a business transaction, nothing more, nothing less.

"So, do you have a name, or should I just call you GPS"? Regina smirked, as they pulled away from the curb and of into the street.

Back on the pavement, Red watched her friend drive off and she grinned, yup, the full moon luck never failed her, and tonight, her senses were tingling. Fate had laid a hand, and all Red could do was hope that nothing went wrong, or god forbid, there would be hell to pay.

**OUATOUATOUATOUAT **

**So, that's the prologue, introducing the characters and such. Obviously The characters will be slightly different, but I will try to keep them similar to their original characters in the show. And lease forgive me for making Jefferson a bad guy, but he has the look of being in control, which a drug dealer would be. And don't worry, Snow and James will show up, and so will Henry, I'm just not sure where yet.**


End file.
